Muerte Tragica
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Danny encuentra llorando a Ember, le relata su vida y un nuevo amor nace. DxE
1. Tristeza

Muerte Tragica

 **N/A:**

 **DP** **© Viacom**

 **Este es el, y mi, primer fic, en español, de Danny-Ember.**

 **Se me ocurrió luego de ver imágenes en DeviantArt y leer algunos fics en ingles de Ember-Danny.**

 **Este fic no parecerá una copia de otros fics One-Shot en donde Danny consola a Ember y le cuenta su historia, como murió y se hace su novia. Es uno original pero con contenido ''utilizado'' de otros fics. (Y no será un One-Shot tendrá unos cuantos capítulos)**

 **Se lo dedico a Dredd2012 porque Danny-Ember es su ship favorito y espero muchos reviews.**

 **Y también voy a shipear a Danny con Desiree, Spectra, Star, y Dora.**

 **Así que sin más comencemos:**

Capítulo 1: Tristeza

Era una noche lluviosa fría y tormentosa en Amity Park. El cielo estaba nublado, los relámpagos destellaban y las gotas de agua caían en dicha ciudad.

Esta historia nos ubica en los laboratorios Fenton. Danny se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente sin importar que las gotas de lluvia fría golpearan su casa. Para él era una noche tranquila sin ningún fantasma que cruzara el portal de su familia que se encontraba en el laboratorio debajo. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando su aliento de fantasma percibió algo.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- se preguntaba Danny a sí mismo en silencio para que nadie lo oyera, ni su familia

El pelinegro camino toda la casa en silencio al baño para que nadie lo oyese, ni su familia. Ya dentro del baño el susurro su grito de batalla:

-¡Me transformare!- Y dicho esto él se transformó en su forma fantasma y salió de su casa con la intangibilidad.

Voló un rato por la ciudad lluviosa hasta que el aterrizo en la vereda de la calle. Camino unos cuantos minutos por la vereda mojada por la lluvia torrencial hasta que un periódico se le voló a la cara. Se lo saco y vio lo que tenía escrito, junto con una foto de un edificio quemado que parece ser un estudio de grabación quemado y abandonado, a pesar de estar mojado:

'' _ **Se cumple el aniversario N° 20 de la quema de los estudios de música Marmel. Según su historia, una estrella naciente conocida como Amber McLain ha muerto allí dentro cuando recién comenzó a ser una cantante talentosa. Se dice que ella fue menospreciada e insultada al acabar su vida de esta manera tan trágica a este punto. Los otros datos de su vida, dicen que ella fue traicionada por el único chico que ella había amado. ''**_

Danny comenzó a sentir curiosidad por lo que había leído y siguió leyendo sobre el tal artículo más abajo:

'' _ **El año en que murió fue el 12 de septiembre de 1985''**_

Danny noto en la planilla de arriba que el día en que escribieron el artículo fue el 11 de septiembre, ayer, y esa mañana era el día 12 de septiembre, cumpliéndose 2 décadas desde el incendio.

Pero lo que más le intereso de todo eso: era el nombre de Amber. Le comenzó a sonar a su enemiga Ember, por como sonaban y vio que estaba en frente del dicho estudio que había leído recientemente. Estaba quemado y abandonado todo de color gris oscuro por lo del incendio que hubo hace muchos. Y desde ahí dentro escucho que había alguien allí dentro. Sonaba como alguien llorando. Entro allí dentro y subió las escaleras para saber quién se encontraba y distinguió desde allí un flameante pelo azul. Y quien estaba allí arriba no era nada más ni nada menos que…

-¿Ember?- dijo Danny mirando a la mencionada llorando de rodillas y con los brazos alrededor de su pálida cara fantasmal, pero la soledad del estudio quemado hizo que retumbara en todo el lugar y la peli azulada lo llego a oír.

-Oh… Eres tu…- decía ella secándose las manchas de lágrimas negras provocadas por su maquillaje negro.

-Creo que necesitas algo de compañía Amber.- decía Danny mencionando el nombre anterior de la fantasma.

- **¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!** \- decía la fantasma de pelos en llamas con furia golpeando una pared del estudio con su puño llegando a agrietarse.

-Ups… Lo siento.- decía tímidamente Danny mientras se sentaba junto a ella.-Y… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pues hoy es el día en que morí y nadie le parece importar o lee los periodicos.- decía tristemente y con furia.

-Pues yo lo leí.

-¿Deberas?

-Sí, y debo decir que lo siento.

-De hecho no te conté, y el diario no relata, toda mi historia específicamente.

-Pues cuéntamela.- insistía.

-Bien, aquí vamos…- se preparaba ella para relatar su historia y muerte trágica.

Continuara…


	2. Origen

Muerte Trágica

 **N/A:**

 **DP © Viacom.**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que su historia la saque de una teoría en internet y de un video animado de su canción y de lo que habla su letra.**

 **No me maten fans de otras parejas de DP.**

 **Sin antes quiero agradecer a:**

 **agitofang666 (por elegir mi historia Danny y Kitty como su favorita).**

 **Dredd2012 (por darme reviews positivos).**

 **Espero reviews.**

 **Como sea, aquí va el segundo capítulo de mi historia Danny-Ember:**

Capítulo 2: Origen

-Mi historia- comenzaba ella a relatar- se remonta en el mes de septiembre de la década de los 70. Vivía en Nueva Jersey. Me llamaba Amber McLain. Era de pelo castaño. Solía ser una estudiante de secundaria. Tenía un amor por la música rock. Siempre pensé que era genial. Me la pasaba tocando mi guitarra purpura después de clases. Hasta quería componer mis temas. Mis padres nunca me prestaban atención, muchos se burlaban de mí por mi obsesión con la música rock. Había gente que pensaba que la música apestaba refiriéndome a que yo lo era.- eso último lo dijo con tristeza.

-¿Entonces pensabas que el rock era popular y muchos creían que era basura?- preguntaba Danny.

-Si- decía Ember soltando un suspiro de tristeza.

-Entonces esos estaban locos. Yo creo que eres genial. Siempre lo fuiste. Eres como una representación de estereotipos positivos de una chica mala y tienes fuego como cabello, eso es genial.- le decía Danny.

-Gracias. Como decía- Dijo la peli flameada continuando su historia- todos se burlaban, hasta que lo conocí. Brad. Un chico que compartía lo mismo que yo en común. Comenzamos a llevarnos bien y nos hicimos amigos, pero luego fuimos más que eso. Se volvió mi novio y fuimos a muchas citas. Pero un día descubrí que se besaba con otra mujer. Fue uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida. Escuche como mi corazón se hacía pedazos pieza por pieza y quise llorar como si mis lágrimas fuesen infinitas. Luego caí en una depresión grande que se consumía en un vórtice. Aun pensaba en lo que Brad me había hecho, comencé a teñirme mi pelo castaño en azul, pinte en mi guitarra purpura unas flamas al lado y debido a ello escribí una canción que hablaba de lo que sentía y que mi nombre nunca lo iba a olvidar.

-Recordaras…- Danny se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Sabía que dentro de la letra de su canción tenía un mensaje o una historia oculta.

\- Si, y mi muerte fue cuando fui a un estudio de grabación llamado Marmel. Allí grabe mi canción y lo inesperado ocurrió… Me quede dormida cuando puse la canción en la grabadora y estallo un incendio. No me desperté nunca para que reaccionara y al final yo morí convirtiéndome en nada más que cenizas ahí dentro pero mi canción se salvó. Cuando la policía y los bomberos fueron a detener el incendio, encontraron mi cadáver y tuvieron una teoría que yo era menos preciada por los demás y nunca tuve amor, como lo dice mi vida y mi canción.

Danny entonces se quedó sorprendido y algo triste por lo que acababa de escuchar: Nunca supo lo que Ember había pasado cuando estaba viva y que su canción tenía un mensaje oculto, que fue traicionada por el amor de su vida, que murió incendiándose y así nació ella.

Continuara…


	3. Nueva relacion

Muerte Trágica

 **N/A:**

 **DP** **© Viacom.**

 **Sin antes le quiero agradecer a Dredd2012 por seguir mi historia y por elegirla como su favorita.**

 **En el anterior capitulo, bueno, si fue algo triste su origen pero aquí se pondrá más divertido.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo final de esta historia mía.**

 **Espero Reviews.**

Capítulo 3: Nueva relación

Danny, algo triste por la tragedia que tuvo que sufrir Ember, le dijo apenado:

-Wow… No lo sabía… Lo lamento mucho Ember… nunca supe la triste y penosa vida que tuviste que pasar. Incluso la muerte a edad temprana.-

-No de hecho es un alivio- se le forma una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque cuando fallecí, descubrí que ya nadie se podría burlar de mí y podría escribir mis canciones cuando quería, sin parar.- decía ella con el ánimo más levantado.

-Suena bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, pero Ember fue la primera en romperlo:

-Y bien… ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- le preguntaba

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno ya te conté mi historia y sabes ya casi será de día. No querrás que tus padres se enojen si descubren que no estas- Miraba un viejo reloj del estudio indicando que ya eran las 4 de la mañana y estuvieron hablando por 3 horas.

-Sí, y sabes, cuando dije eso de que eres genial, sabes, eres más cool que mis compañeros de clase obsesionados contigo.

-Gracias.- sintió que se comenzaba a calentar si no fuese por su pelo.

-Lo único que en verdad es un problema, es que casi controlaste al mundo con tu canción.- Se le forma una sonrisa a Danny y deja escapar una risita.

-¡Solo me deje llevar! ¿Ok?- sonríe también y una risa se le escapa pero ella se tapa su boca evitando no reírse.

-Sabes… Deberían decir mi nombre.- decía provocando a Ember.

-¡Cállate!- decía ella intentando no reírse y le pisa el pie.

-¡Oblígame!- decía Danny burlón-Em. Ber.- enfatizo las silabas de su nombre haciendo que ella se le viniese encima y los dos cayeran de ahí arriba por las escaleras. Luego de que ellos dos se terminaran de caer, Danny se encontró tirado frente de la salida, del estudio con Ember sentada en su estómago con una pose y mirada de victoria.

-Voy a usarte como una silla por meterte conmigo.- decía ella sonriendo picaronamente.

-¿De verdad preciosa?- decía el también sonriendo picaronamente y dándole a los dos un cumplido.

-Si- dijo ella acercándose a su rostro.

Danny noto de lo cerca que estaban sus caras… En especial sus labios.

-' _Casi podría besarla'-_ pensaba el sobre lo cerca que sus bocas estaban mientras un rubor se le crecía en su rostro.

-Vaya, alguien está pensando sucio.- decía Ember picaronamente cerca de la cara de Danny notando su sonrojo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaba Danny nervioso.

-Tu cara está más roja que la de una cereza.-decía Ember picaronamente dándole un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo.

-No me culpes a mí, culpa a la cara de una chica muy hermosa que es tu que esta unos centímetros de la mía.- dijo el simplemente.

-¿Crees que de verdad soy muy hermosa?- dijo Ember tímida y sonrojada.

-Sí. Pensé eso desde la primera vez que te vi.- dijo Danny admitiendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba Ember

-Si.- le dijo.

-Más te vale no engañarme, ¿Ok?

-Descuida no lo hare.

Le acaricio su pelo azul flameante, haciendo que se sorprendiera y se tirara a Danny plantándole un beso. Él se quedó completamente sorprendido y el atrajo la cara de Ember a la suya. Él puso sus manos gentilmente por detrás, una en la espalda y otra en la cintura sintiendo lo cálida y suave que era su piel. Los dos se quedaron ahí, besándose y abrazándose en el suelo. Luego de esas caricias, ellos se miraron a los ojos como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo.

-Si me sigues besando entonces me volveré adicta a tus labios.- le dijo seductivamente.

-Quisiera verte tratando.- dijo Danny.

-Si solo soportases el calor.- dijo Ember.

Danny atrajo a Ember a su cuerpo y la beso de nuevo en donde sus lenguas jugaban sensualmente, al estilo francés y ella cerró los ojos mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de Danny.

- _¡Qué gran besador! ¡Podría volverme adicta!- pensaba felizmente._

 _-¡Sí que ella le está dándole con todo!_ \- pensaba el mientras los dos se quedaban acostados y abrazados besándose al estilo francés hasta que él se dio cuenta que el sol salía y tenía que regresar a casa.

-Disculpa tengo que regresar a casa.- dijo el separándose y dejando el estudio.

-Supongo que ahora eres mi nuevo novio, ¿no?- decía Ember.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que significa? Tendrás que ir a todos mis conciertos a menos de que te castiguen.

-Si nos besáramos así de vuelta, no me molestaría.

-¿Tu solo quieres que yo te de besos?- le decía Ember picaronamente y hacía de que fingía estar herida.

-No, pero también puedo alcanzar a ver tus piernas, tus ojos y escuchar tu música.

-Espera ¿dijiste mis piernas?- se sonroja y mira sus piernas.

-¿Tuve que mencionártelo? Te ves muy ardiente y cautivadora con esos pantalones.- dijo Danny sensualmente.

-Jamás lo pensé.- dijo Ember decepcionada.

-Bueno ahora digo la verdad.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

Ellos se dieron otro beso felizmente y soltaron gemidos de placer por sentir sus lenguas. A lo que luego ellos dos se separaron y Danny se iba a ir a su casa sin antes despedirse:

-Bueno tengo que irme.

-Solo quiero que sepas que gracias por haberme hecho sentir mejor y mostrar que me amas y tus pensamientos sobre mí. Jamás lo recibí cuando estaba viva pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres lo contrario a mi ex. Te amo Danny.

-Y yo a ti.

Se dieron un beso pequeño y los dos se fueron a sus hogares sin que nadie supiese lo que paso sabiendo que ahora Ember ya no estaría más sola y nada los podría separar.

FIN


End file.
